Recordando a un Mayordomo
by 3.Ume.3
Summary: Mejorada versión del anterior fic. ¡Pasen y lean! "¿Quién podrá salvar ésta alma de la tristeza y el odio? "Una hermosa e insensible monarca, un demonio como un ángel, un cuervo cubierto con plumas de cisnes"/ "Un beso para ti, es muy triste. Un adiós para ti, es encantador"/"Voy a ofrecerte un ataud hecho a mano, solo para ti"
1. Cap 1 : Libro de recuerdos

Muy buenas mis criaturitas~

Nos volvemos a encontrar con ideas renovadas, creatividad ¡y sobre todas las cosas! Ganas de escribir. Les contare algunas cosillas.

Aunque habrá cambios en la historia, no quitara que muchas de las partes que yo considere necesarias seguirán tal cual ¿El motivo? Porque desde que comencé (Hace aproximadamente 1 año y meses), siempre trate de darle mi toque emocional, creativo, etc. No quiero transformar por completo el fic, sino mejorarlo y corregirlo, ya que "Recordando a un mayordomo" debe conservar ese toque que tiene.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sin ustedes me habría deprimido tanto que no hubiera seguido escribiendo, son como parte de mi inspiración y ganas de querer escribir y darles lo mejor de mi- inserte corazón cursi-, me dan ánimos ver que aun hay personas que disfrutan de lo que escribo/escribí y quien ver como sigue esta historia. Quiero dejar en claro que, tarde el tiempo que tarte, yo NO dejare a medias el fic.

Para aquellas personas que sea la primera vez que se pasan por aquí (? Disfruten de una mejorada versión de mi primer fic!

Sin mas que decir…

 ** _Se abre el telón_**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

 **Capitulo 1 : Solo una historia que contar**

 _ **¿Quién diría que un libro seria tu mejor amigo?**_

Es de noche en la elegante Londres, las luces alumbran las calles construidas hace cientos de años, los coches pasan cerca de la acera dejando sus huellas por la lluvia reciente que había caído en la ciudad. Las personas que caminan por el lugar, se encuentran tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre en su alrededor.

Nos ubicamos en un casa en concreto, ubicada en un barrio pequeño y elegante de la zona. Aunque, todas las estructuras se parecen, por su antigüedad de estilo victoriano, cada una tiene el toque personal que cada dueño le fue dando con el pasar de los años.

Dentro de ella se encuentran dos figuras femeninas sentadas en sillones individuales de color marfil, mientras toman café.

.- _Extraño salir_ _a mover las caderas y molestar a la gente_ _–_ exclama la primera mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño para luego tomar un sorbo de aquel liquido humeante- _aunque quien te dice y salga a divertirme un día de estos_

 _.- Vamos Kat,_ _seria un poco raro verte hacer eso a tu edad_ _–_ contesta riendo la segunda mujer acomodando un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo, mientras miraba a la castaña con sus orbes celestes.

.- _Admite que seria divertido verme mover las caderas de nuevo ¡_ _Cómo_ _ese día! -_ dice aquello moviéndose en su lugar al ritmo de un par de chasquidos de sus dedos.

.- _Lo admito ¿contenta? -_ exclama riendo, tapándose la boca por educación _– aunque quisiera, no podría olvidar la noche de nuestra graduación –_ desviá su mirada cambiando su expresión como recordando alguna tragedia.

.- _Ow, vamos querida, no me pongas esa cara de cachorro sufrido –_ se levanta acercándose a su amiga, para luego arrodillarse frente a ella, quedando apoyado sus brazos en el regazo de la pelirroja – _aunque no soy muy buena comentando cosas sentimentales -_ rueda los ojos dando aquello dado por hecho – _te diré esto con todo el cariño que te tengo, debes quedarte con los lindos recuerdos…_ _cerrar el libro y comenzar con otro._

 _.-_ _Es justo lo que haré –_ responde ella mientras su mirada se iluminaba como si un ángel hubiera caído del cielo frente a ella y su sonrisa volvía aun mas grande que las anteriores -

.- _Esa mirada tuya… -_ dijo Katia arqueando una ceja parándose del suelo y limpiando su saco marrón que traía puesto por la lluvia- _no hagas nada estúpido ¿Si? Ahora debo irme, me esperan en casa_

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y acompaño a su amiga hasta la salida, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y "¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!" de parte de Katia.

Años de amistad se transparentaban por la confianza que se transmitían ambas y, cuando nuestra protagonista se quedo sola mirando la calle, que ahora se encontraba vaciá, entro nuevamente a su casa y cerro con llave la puerta para sentirse segura.

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Esa misma noche, se sentó frente a un escritorio empolvado que se hallaba en la biblioteca, un cuaderno de color bordo se encontraba sobre este y ella, lo miraba atentamente. Tomo una lapicera de pluma y comenzó a escribir en aquel cuaderno en blanco las siguientes palabras:

"Escribiré _esta historia por primera y ultima vez, pocos saben lo que en verdad ocurrió, lo que paso para que hoy sea la persona que soy. "_

" _Solo diré una cosa mas, si quieren ver lo menos imaginable que le puede pasar a una chica paseen y lean…_

 _Pasen y lean_ _ **Los**_ **recuerdos de mi mayordomo** "

Se levanto de su asiento para luego caminar hacia el ventanal que se encontraba entre abierto, aspiro aire profundamente llenando sus pulmones y soltar un gran suspiro mientras miraba aquella luna llena acompañada del cielo estrellado, de sus labios se escapo unas palabras que fueron pronunciadas como un susurro, como un secreto.

 _ **Te recordaré, una vez mas…**_

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

Una sonrisa, adornada de un par de colmillos apareció entre la penumbra de la habitación detrás de ella, imperceptible así como apareció, se desvaneció cuando la chica cerro el ventanal y miro por sobre su hombro hacia atrás con una mirada seria.


	2. Cap 2 : Petalos negros

**Criaturita - inserte corazon cursi- Aqui con un nuevo capitulo! Como ya explique hay algunas cosas que siguen siendo igual pero mejoradas! Los que ya leyeron RUM original, notaran que cambie el principio ¿ Por que? Para que sea mas coherente (? y porque queria usar a un personaje que estoy ansiosa por meter! (Nunca di pistas madre mia, hoy llovera (?) Son las 5 am y yo subiendo capitulo, si si lo se estoy mal, pero bueno (?**

 **Sin nada mas que decir!**

 _ **EN FIN! AL FIC!**_

* * *

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**

 **Oscuridad...**

Oscuridad era todo lo que lograba ver a mi alrededor...

Una suave melodía comenzaba a sonar en mis oídos, podía reconocerla. Esa tonada. Si estaba segura, el calmante sonido del piano como instrumento principal.

Mi mente se aclaró y reconoció la balada como la sinfonía de Beethoven "Cisza"(Silencio).

En aquel momento,aquella oscuridad en donde me encontraba fue desvaneciéndose, convirtiéndose en un lugar, en un recuerdo,quizás. Me di cuenta que me encontraba recostada sobre algo duro e incomodo, mi visión fue aclarándose ¿Así es como se sentía cuando los ciegos ven por primera vez?

La melodía seguía sonando en el lugar.

Para cuando pude ver todo con claridad, me di cuenta que estaba recostada en el suelo, el césped verde brillaba y el aroma inundaba mi olfato provocando que respire profundamente y exhale cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

Había un gran árbol frondoso, alto y hermoso a mi parecer, las hojas se mecían al compás de la canción, parecía todo calculado, pensé un momento.

Rosas perladas se extendían por el lugar, formando un circulo alrededor del árbol conmigo dentro. Aquellas flores, parecían tener brillo propio en la oscuridad de la noche, tener un alma pura dentro, que en los anocheceres despertaban para bailar al compás del viento, todas juntas.

De repente, una pequeña sombra celestina paso por mis ojos desenfocando mi visión. Con curiosidad me levante, quedando sentada en el césped. Aquella sombra, era una mariposa que revoloteaba alrededor del árbol. Me transmitió nostalgia y, un nudo en la garganta apareció en el momento.

Me levanté completamente, seguí a la mariposa pareciendo que quisiera guiarme a algún lugar. Solo para darme cuenta que estábamos dando vuelta por el árbol.

Entonces, la sinfonía llego a su punto álgido y vi, con mis propios ojos, como todos los pétalos de los rosales volaban con el viento, elevándose y bailando entre ellas. Era algo... mágico. Éstas comenzaron a formar un remolino a mi izquierda,atrayendo mi atención, intente acercarme, quería avanzar hacia allí, pero la mariposa se interpuso entre mi camino. Ella era de un azul medianoche que parecía brillar y aclararse con la oscuridad, con brillo propio, con vida propia. Se encontraba frente mis ojos y obstaculizaba mi visión hacia el remolino detrás de ella. Instintivamente levante mi brazo derecho y esta, se posó en mi mano, aleteando lentamente sus par de alas.

Que hermosas eran...

El viento comenzó a ser más fuerte, mas brusco, haciendo que la mariposa se alejara de mi mano. La seguí con la mirada, olvidándome de todo. Corrí detrás de ella, pero el viento me lo impidió haciendo que me comenzara a faltar el aire. Caí al frió césped de rodillas, posando ambas manos en mi pecho, como si eso pudiera ayudarme a respirar.

 **Desesperación...**

Aquel sentimiento que hace mucho no revotaba en mi ser.

Agache la cabeza, solo podía ver perifericamente borroso a mi alrededor, aquel árbol frondoso ahora se había marchitado frente mio. ¿Cómo? No... Aquellos pétalos ya no eran blancos, poco a poco fueron perdiendo aquel tono.

 **Morían...**

Estaban muriendo a mi alrededor y yo también lo hacia.

Entre la desesperación de mi alma, pude ver aquella mariposa. Me levanté, sintiendo arder mis pulmones, no me importaba, tenia que llegar con ella y protegerla.

Proteger su luz y vida...

Comencé a caminar lentamente, el viento no iba a ganarme. Detrás de la mariposa, pude ver claramente como una aurora boreal aparecía. Hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

Al llegar a ella, nuevamente se poso sobre mi mano,me sentía feliz.

 **Pero... nada dura para siempre.**

Se desintegró, en miles de pequeños pedazos. Éstas volaron lejos con el viento y se dirigieron hacia mi nuevamente, llenando mi rostro con ella. Se estaba despidiendo…

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Sentía el mundo irse abajo.

Esos pétalos que antes eran perlados, ahora se encontraban negros como la misma oscuridad.

Mi vista se nublo y sentí desfallecer. Lo ultimo que pude ver eran un par de manos, con guantes blancos viniendo hacia mi. Me sujetaron fuertemente y allí fue donde la sinfonía terminó, escuchando lo ultimo que mis oídos pudieron oír.

 _-Evangelina!_

 **Mi nombre…**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.**


End file.
